Hotel California  PassoverEaster 1978 A Disco
by MajorJune
Summary: This drabble hints at how much has changed from the days of Peace, Love and Happiness of 1969-70, to the growing darkness and nihilism of the late 1970s.    Warning that rather clever and astute readers may discern "Disco Snape" plot spoilers.


_You may also want to check out "__You Showed Me__", which also has an Easter element to it. _

_This drabble hints at how much things have changed from the Peace and Love of 1969, to the growing darkness and nihilism of the late 1970s. _

_Warning for spoilers. Possibly._

_Although the actual spoiler(s) may not be what you think they are.  
><em>_You, the reader, are at somewhat the same disadvantage as Severus in this drabble,  
>in that you are all separated by distance and time from what is going on in California with the other characters,<br>both the named and unnamed in this drabble. _

* * *

><p>"Dad says to tell you and Angel 'Happy Easter'!"<p>

"Thanks…"

"Oh, and yeah, thanks for the Passover presents! Dad actually likes that vest, and that was a really pretty blouse you sent…"

"Have you talked to your mother?" Sev interrupted. There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Yeah," Judy finally answered, "we talked this morning. Easter isn't that big a deal with Annie…"

"But she…"

Now it was Judy's turn to interrupt him.

"Oh yeah, she sent me a really nice present, you must have seen it, it's a gold chain necklace with a butterfly charm on it…and she sent me a card with money…"

The conversation lagged. Severus glanced over at Angel and DeWard as they discussed what album to play next. Obviously no one else in California cared to get on the phone.

_There she stood in the doorway  
><em>_I heard the mission bell  
>Then I was thinking to myself<br>This could be Heaven or this could be Hell _

"Would you like to talk to Angel again?" Sev offered. He could hear Judy muffling the speaker on her end as someone said something to her.

"Uh, no, that's okay Sev," Judy finally stammered. After a short pause she added, "Mina would like to talk to you."

Before Sev could say anything, Judy had passed the phone to Yesmina.

"Hi, Sev," she stated. Her tone was unfathomable.

_Then she lit up a candle  
>And she showed me the way<br>There were voices down the corridor  
>I thought I heard them say<em>

_"Welcome to the Hotel California_  
><em>Such a lovely place<em>  
><em>(Such a lovely place)<em>  
><em>Such a lovely face<em>

"Uh, hi," he stammered, and for some reason ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, did you get my card?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered. "Thanks."

Neither of them said anything else. Sev wondered why she'd asked to get on the phone with him.

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
>Any time of year<br>(Any time of year)  
>You can find it here<em>

"How are things?" he asked. It was noncommittal enough.

"Uhhhh….fine. Things are just fine here. I, uh, I'm finishing school this June, if I pass the tests…"

"Oh," Sev answered. Really, after all this time, all she could talk about was graduating from school?

"What have you guys been up to?" Yesmina asked.

"Well, Angel and DeWard insisted we dye eggs yesterday," Sev answered, twiddling with the gaily-colored objects in the cut-crystal bowl on the dining room table with one hand, sipping wine from a cut-crystal goblet with the other. "Would you like to talk to them?"

"Yeah, put DeWard on," Yesmina answered; Severus could detect the obvious sound of relief in her voice.

"Happy Easter, Mina," Sev stated.

"Happy Easter, Sev," she answered.

_Her mind is Tiffany twisted  
>She got the Mercedes Benz<br>She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys  
>That she calls friends <em>

Severus walked over to where Angel and DeWard were sitting on the couch going through record albums, and handed the phone extension to DeWard.

Severus then walked out onto the balcony and gazed off into the morning haze over the Hudson River and continued to sip his glass of wine; he would never forget just who did, and who did not, want wish him and Angel a "Happy Easter" this year.

_How they dance in the courtyard  
>Sweet summer sweat<br>Some dance to remember  
>Some dance to forget<br>So I called up the captain,  
>"Please bring me my wine" <em>

* * *

><p><em>On a dark desert highway<br>Cool wind in my hair  
>Warm smell of colitas<br>Rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance_  
><em>I saw a shimmering light<em>  
><em>My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim<em>  
><em>I had to stop for the night<em>

_There she stood in the doorway_  
><em>I heard the mission bell<em>  
><em>Then I was thinking to myself<em>  
><em>This could be Heaven or this could be Hell<em>

_Then she lit up a candle_  
><em>And she showed me the way<em>  
><em>There were voices down the corridor<em>  
><em>I thought I heard them say<em>

_"Welcome to the Hotel California_  
><em>Such a lovely place<em>  
><em>(Such a lovely place)<em>  
><em>Such a lovely face<em>

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
><em>Any time of year<em>  
><em>(Any time of year)<em>  
><em>You can find it here"<em>

_Her mind is Tiffany twisted_  
><em>She got the Mercedes Benz<em>  
><em>She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys<em>  
><em>That she calls friends<em>

_How they dance in the courtyard_  
><em>Sweet summer sweat<em>  
><em>Some dance to remember<em>  
><em>Some dance to forget<em>  
><em>So I called up the captain,<em>  
><em>"Please bring me my wine"<em>

HOTEL CALIFORNIA  
>The Eagles<br>1977


End file.
